Conqueror of Shamballa Movie New Ending
by HiddenHikari
Summary: WARNINGS! Spoilers for the 2003 anime and movie , yaoi Roy/Ed , cussing, and uh...all the normal stuff that comes with FMA! Roy doesn't want Ed to close the portal to the other world by himself!
1. Chapter 1

*ALERT! SPOILERS!*

First, I would like to thank you for at least clicking on my story!

Second, I would like to explain a few things about my story~!

Well, I just recently finished the Fullmetal Alchemist (2003/original) series and the movie, Conqueror of Shamballa.

Needless to say, being a HUGE yaoi fangirl an absolutely LOVING the paring Roy/Ed, was not happy with the end of the movie. In fact, I cried non-stop for over an hour…

SO! I have decided to write my OWN movie ending! It will start right at the part when Ed and Al and Roy had just finished that huge battle in the sky with all those Al-looking robot things (in the movie). Right when Ed broke apart part of the ground and made Al and Roy go back down to the ground and he went into the ship thing to fly it back to the other world.

Warnings! Yaoi: Roy/Ed (may end up being quite intense…but not full-on explained yaoi smex…^^"), Spoilers for anyone who hasn't watched the movie, and cussing.

Also, I have not seen Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood nor have I finished the manga.

So! Have fun and read my story and leave me a review please! Reviews are what make stories get better and better!

~Tenshi Neko-Chan


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

Ed looked down then back up before he transmuted the piece of ground he and his brother and the Colonel were standing on. He watched as Al and Roy floated away from him slowly.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING, BROTHER!" Al yelled to him.

"I have to go back." Ed said solemnly. "I have to close the portal. For good. This should take you back to the ground. Keep Winry and everyone safe."

"Fullmetal," Roy said, stepping forward and jumping the short distance back to the main land, "don't be so foolish as to go alone." Roy patted the younger boy on the shoulder, "I'm going too."

"But!" Al protested.

"Hey, it's alright Al! If neither one of us are here, who knows what type of things Winry will do!" Ed smiled, "Keep her safe, little brother."

With that, Ed and Roy turned around and headed back to the portal, "We'll be back. Don't worry."

As Ed and Roy entered into the ship, Roy took the wheel. Ed sat near him, looking away.

"I could've done this myself. If we get trapped in this other world…" Ed faded off mid-sentence, he changed the subject, "You know alchemy doesn't exist in this other world, right?"

"I don't mind. Today was the first day I used my Alchemy since a while ago, anyway." Roy said, not looking at Ed.

"Really? Why not?" Ed asked, looking toward Roy.

Roy smiled, "I was missing an import part of my life, and I just couldn't bring myself to use the thing that took it away."

"So you found the missing part, Colonel?" Ed asked, wondering what the part was.

"Yeah…I found him…"

Ed looked confused, "…'him'…?"

Roy laughed lightly, "Sorry, I mean I found _it_."

Ed snorted and looked away; obviously the Colonel was hiding something from him. And Ed was _going_ to find out just what it was!

They rest of the way, they flew in silence. When the ship finally crash-landed in the other world, they were surround by police men.

With out warning, a large black thing crawled out of the ruble-mess and started to harass a police man. It was shot by Mr. Maes Hughes.

Roy and Ed were still unseen, hiding in the mess of stuff, but they could see everything that was going on. "Edward…is that really…is that really Maes?" Roy asked seeing his deceased friend up and moving.

"Well…that's THIS world's Hughes…" Ed answered.

"Hmm…" Roy swallowed the lump in his throat and stayed quiet, realizing that Ed knew more than he did about this place; and it would be best not to ask questions.

Just as Hughes shot the thing, it set off what seemed to be a bomb.

Most of the men were killed. As for Roy and Ed, they stayed hidden behind their pile of Al-looking robots.

When the explosion had gone down, they finally came out of hiding. They ran around to see if their were any servivers.

"Hughes!" Roy yelled as he saw his friend.

Hughes looked at Roy and then to Ed, "Take good care of him. He thinks alchemy's real. He may need some medical attention…" Hughes closed his eyes.

"HUGHES! DON'T DIE AGAIN!" Roy called.

Ed put a hand on his chest, "He's still alive. Let's get him to a hospital. Fast!"

Roy and Ed put Hughes' arms around each of their shoulders as they carried him out of the building.

"Thank you guys…I can't leave 'till I let Gracia know how I feel…" Hughes mumbled, eyes still closed, to the men carrying him.

"I couldn't thank you guys enough!" Maes said, laying in the hospital bed as doctors ran all sorts of tests on him.

A doctor looked at Roy, "You guys got him here just in time. He may not of made of it. You guys did a great job!" He told them as if they were little boys who saved a pet cat or something. Compared to the old doctor, they were incredibly young…

Ed smiled brightly, "That's fine! Were alchemists, you see, we only want to help people and-" Roy slapped a hand over Ed's mouth. Doctor looked confused, not knowing what an alchemist was.

"Come on Ed! Get well Hughes!" Roy called, keeping a hand over Ed's mouth.

Once they were in the hallway, they heard Hughes' voice, "Wait!" He called.

Roy stuck his head back in, hand still covering Ed's mouth.

"Come here." Hughes said, motioning the two to come closer. When Roy and Ed were right next to the bedside, Hughes spoke, "I know you two are going to try and close that portal. I've no clue what this 'alchemy' is where you two are from or how you," he pointed to Roy, obviously thinking about Roy's remark about him 'dying a again' back when they first arrived, "know who I am. But I have some information that may be helpful." Ed looked up; he was going to help them! "Up North, there's a man that studies a different type of magic. He's a smart man, a genius even. I hope this helps."

As the doctor pushed Roy and Ed out of the room, yelling at them about tests he must perform and other things he had to do to make sure Hughes would make it. The last thing the doctor said before they left was, "Be careful."

Roy and Ed nodded as they continued back down the hospital hallway. "What should we do now?" Ed asked.

"We should find somewhere to stay. Just for tonight. We'll look for this man tomorrow." Roy instructed.

"You know, in the this world you're not the colonel anymore and you can't tell me what to do…" Ed reminded him.

"Whether we're in THIS world or OUR world, I'm older than you…and taller." Roy said, smirking at his last remark.

"TALLER! YOU CAN'T CALL ME SHORT ANYMORE!" Ed began to hit Roy on the head; with out Al here, he could do whatever he wanted, without being held back! "YOUR NOT EXACTLY A SKYSCRAPER EITHER, MUSTANG!" Ed continued ranting.

Roy laughed as he put a hand to Ed's forehead and pushed him away. They both stopped as a door opened an angry old lady looked out and scowled at them. "SHUT UP!" She yelled, and then mumbled at the end, "…stupid young folks…!" and back into her room she went.

Roy and Ed laughed and continued out of the building, fight forgotten and mood lightened by the angry old lady. They left the hospital and started down the sidewalk. Ed looked at Roy, "So…do you have any money?" The younger of the two asked.

Roy put a hand in his pocket, "I've got…" he counted, "not enough." He stated.

"Very funny." Ed said, not laughing, and putting his hand in his own pocket, "I've got about enough for nice meal…can you rent somewhere for us to stay while I find us some food?" he asked the black haired man.

Roy thought for a moment, "You'll be careful out here by yourself?"

Ed looked at him, "Of course, I'm not a child anymore, you know!" Ed waved bye to Roy and ran off to find food.

As Roy put the money back in his pocket, he watched Ed's silhouette disappear before leaving to go find somewhere to stay.

As Ed bought his and Roy's food, he gave last of his money to the man at the counter, "Have a good day!" He told the man before leaving. Now to look for the Colonel…

Ed wandered on the streets, plastic bag in hand containing sandwiches and drink and other small snack items he could get at the small market he went to.

It took a good hour, but he eventually found Colonel Mustang. "ROY!" He called, just as the man was about to walk away in another direction.

Roy turned at looked at Ed over his shoulder, "…Ed?" He asked himself, barely more than a whisper.

Ed ran up to him, breathless, "I'VE BEEN ALL OVER THIS GODDAMNED TOWN LOOKING FOR YOU!" He cursed.

Roy patted him on the head, "Stop all that cussing, Ed.":

"Hmp…" Ed said, pushing Roy's hand off his head. "L-let's just go…" He said, walking ahead, "Where are we staying anyway?" He asked, looking over his shoulder at Roy, who walking behind him.

"Over there." Roy said, pointing to a small inn on the other side of the street. Roy and Ed crossed the street and entered the inn and found their room.

Looking the room over, Ed turned to Roy, "WHY'S THERE ONLY ONE BED!" He yelled.

Roy scratched the back of his head, laughing lightly, "Uh…this was all I could afford…I told you I didn't have much money on me…"

"Whatever…" Ed said, sitting on the bed and pulling the food out, "Let's just eat, okay?" Roy sat on the bed next to Ed. Ed handed some to Roy and took some for himself. Mouth still full of food, Ed asked, "So I was wondering…this thing that kept you from using your alchemy," he swallowed, "what was it?"

Roy swallowed his bite and looked Ed in the eyes, with all seriousness, he spoke, "To be honest…it wasn't a thing…it was a person…"

Ed laughed, "So you finally got dumped by some girl who was too good for you, huh?"

"Not quite, Fullmetal." Roy said, taking small bites.

"Then what? We're gonna be stuck together for a while now, or at least until we can figure out how to close this portal without being trapped in this world forever. So you might as well tell me!" Ed smiled at Roy, who smiled back weakly.

"Well…actually…it's because of the person I care the most about. More than becoming Furhur one day, more than myself. They seemed to have…disappeared off the face of the earth a while ago. And because of Alchemy, too." Roy said, not looking up from his food. "But I knew he'd back one day…" He whispered to himself, "and that day was today, Fullmetal. That person came back…and…I don't think I've ever been this happy!" Roy looked up, smiling more than Ed had ever seen the colonel smile before.

Ed thought for a minute. Disapeared. Disapeared because of alchemy… and they came back today…

Roy couldn't possibly be talking about…ED! Could he…?

Ed thought for a minute. The way the Colonel talked, he sounded like he loved this person. "Colonel?"

"…yes?" Roy asked, looking down at his food.

Summoning all his courage, Ed turned to Roy and kissed Roy on the lips. It was fast, but it happened.

Ed cleared his throat, and began to eat again. Roy looked at Ed, who was blushing as red as a tomato, "What was that for?" He asked, happily.

Ed could hear the smile in the Colonel's voice as he asked that. Ed looked up and shrugged. "I dunno…you just…you just looked like that's what you needed…" Ed looked back down and finished eating.

Roy looked at Ed, "Hey Edward?" He asked.

Ed looked up, "Hm?" He asked, shyly.

"Thank you. Thank you for coming back to me."

Ed's eyes got huge as he saw the colonel lean over and kiss him slowly on the lips. Roy deepened the kiss by pushing his tongue in the younger man's mouth. As they pulled away, Roy looked Ed deep in the eyes, "I love you Edward Eliric. I always have." He said, pushing them back into a kiss before Ed could say 'I love you' back.

~Chapter End~

A/N: So? How was it~?

I worked on this chapter for only a couple days, and it's pretty short, I know, but how does it sound so far? Good I hope! ^^

Please review!

Kay! I shuddup now!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

The next day, Ed woke up slowly. He blinked his eyes and rolled over to find Roy's arms wrapped over his small body. His already appearing blush deepened when he realized both his and the Colonel's lack of clothing. _What happened last night?_ Ed asked himself, _Did I…?_ Ed's breath caught in his throat when Roy woke up.

Roy blinked his eyes open and lifted himself up on one elbow, "Good morning, Fullmetal." Roy said, smiling. Roy's shirt was gone and discarded on the floor near the bed. Along with it, Ed could see some other clothes.

Ed blushed, "G'd morning…"

Roy sat up and patted the smaller on the head. Ed looked at him, " Colonel…what…happened last night…?"

Roy smirked, "You don't remember? What a shame…"

Ed's blush spread across his face and turned brighter, "N-no! I was just making sure that it wasn't a dream!" Silence. "So…it wasn't a dream?"

Roy smiled, "No, no it was real…" He paused to wrap and arm around Ed and pull him closer, "…and I never new an eighteen year old could be so sexy."

Ed cuddled into the blanket's trying to hide his face.

Roy looked down at Ed, "Something wrong?"

Ed shook his thoughts away, "Nothing…" He said, looking up at the ceiling, trying to pretend that what had happened was nothing. Absolutely normal. In every way.

Roy kissed Ed on the lips, when he pulled away, he spoke softly, "Doesn't look like 'nothing'."

Ed looked away before getting out of the bed, not shocked at all to find himself completely naked. "I'm going to the bath room," he heard the bed move as he put a hand on the door knob, "…and don't follow me…"

The bed moved again.

"I said don't follow—" Roy was standing behind Ed and kissed him again.

"What do you take me for? A pervert?"

Ed didn't look amused as he slid threw the door and locked it behind him. As he slid down the door, back to the cold wooden frame, he sighed. Now what? He was stuck in some other world. Stuck in some other world with _Roy Mustang_. Whom he had had sex with the night before. Great. "AL WILL BE SOOOO HAPPY!" Ed yelled sarcastically.

Roy was still outside the door when he heard Ed yelling. Smiling and facepalming, he walked back to the bed. He cuddled up in the blankets, it was so much colder in this world. He hated it. And the worst was there was a fire place RIGHT NEXT TO THE BED. But he couldn't light it. He finally decides to use his alchemy and he's put somewhere that it doesn't exist.

Roy heard a loud noise from the bathroom and Ed yell, "OW!"

The Flame alchemist walked to the door and knocked on it lightly, "You okay, Fullmetal?"

"Ah…I'M FINE! DON'T COME IN!" and then a mumbled, "…damn it that hurt…"

Roy scoffed and tried to open the door. Still locked. "Edward? Open the door." Silence. "That's a command."

"…yeah, yeah…" Ed mumbled as he dragged himself over to the door and unlocked it.

Inside Roy found Ed sitting next to the door, blood dripping down his face. There was a window in the room, or there should have been. Now it was just a square hole with glass littering the floor beneath it.

Finding a wash cloth, Roy ran some water over it, "What happened in here?" He asked, chuckling and placing the rag on Ed's cut forehead.

"Nng…" Ed said as the water hit his cut, "I found out…why it was so cold…it was the window…so I tried to close it…but the damn thing was so cheap, the glass fell out and broke…"

"…I see…" Roy said, cleaning off the remaining blood and standing back up. "Need some help?"

"N-no…I can do things myself…" Ed said as he started to pull himself up onto his feet, but he didn't do this without lots of struggling. Roy reached over and helped him up, whether Ed wanted his help or not. Roy smiled sweetly at Ed.

Ed bit his bottom lip; it was the only thing he could do to keep from spewing cusswords at the older man. Standing now, Ed mumbled, "I said I could do it myself…"

"And I wanted to help you." Roy said, keeping an arm around Ed for support.

Ed looked down and realized they were still naked. Blushing, Ed ran back in the room, under Roy's arm and looked around the room for his clothes. Once dressed he told Roy, "I'm, a, going to talk to check on Hughes and see if there is any cheap food around here…" He was about to leave when Roy wrapped his arms around him from behind.

"Are you not going to wait for me? I only got us a one night stay, we would have to leave about now anyway…let me get my clothes on." Roy said, walking away and tugging on his clothes.

The two left, heading down toward the hospital, Roy constantly reaching for Ed's hand, Ed blushing madly and pulling his hand away and giving Roy a nice, hard glare.

The two entered the hospital; they went to the room that Hughes had been in the day before. "Huh…empty…" Ed said, aloud.

"You wait here; I'll go check with the front desk." Roy said, leaving Ed alone in the empty hospital room.

Ed sat on the bed. He didn't feel like just sitting here. He hated doing nothing. Ed laid down on the bed and closed his eyes. The inn's bed wasn't nearly this comfortable. And he was still tired; presumably very worn out from the night before. Ed turned on his side and opened his mouth to yawn. He tried to stay awake, he really did, but he still ended up pulled into a long dream of happiness, sadness, and fear.

_Ed was sitting on a chair in the old Rockbell kitchen back in Resembool. Ed saw the blood rushing from his base of his ragged leg. He saw Winry and Pinako standing not to far away and tinkering with some tools. He saw Al sitting against a wall, blood splatters on the front of his armor._

The dream switched.

_Now he was sitting at a table. Thousands of other boys and girls, men and women too, sat around him. A man stood in front of then, he gave them a long talk about being a state alchemist. This was the day Ed took his state alchemist test. The day he passed and became a dog of the military._

It switched again. _Now he was lying on his back on bench in a hallway back in Central. He saw the familiar shape of Cl. Roy Mustang pass by him. "Hello Fullmetal." Roy said casually. Ed turned over on his side and faced the wall. He curled his body up. Roy smirked, "You just make yourself look younger and smaller like that."_

_Ed was on his feet in a just a moment._ Ed remembered this moment. A few years back when he was stationed in Central. But it was changed this time. _"YOU SAYING I'M A TINY LITTLE SHRIP WHOSE SO SMALL THAT—"But Ed couldn't finish his sentence. Who could finish that when your mouth is being captured and sucked on and licked on by the Colonel?_

Ed woke up, feeling those lips still connected to his own. In fact, they were. Roy was bent over him, hands on either side of Ed's small frame, "Let's go, Fullmetal. We can doctor and patient some other day, but for now we've got a portal seal." Roy said when he pulled away.

Ed blushed and got off the bed and the two headed outside.

Cars rushed down the street and made Ed yell when he tried to speak to Roy, "WHAT THE LT. SAY?" He yelled.

Roy, instead of screaming like Ed, leaned closer to the younger man, "He told me to go here," Roy pointed to a piece of paper, "and talk to his friend. He said she would tell us the whereabouts of this man."

Ed nodded. And they started toward one of the small shops in town.

A/N: So? How was it?

Hmmm…I wonder if anyone can guess who the man they are searching for is, da~?

Anyone who guesses right will be given a free cookie! XD

Well…please favorite and review! And read some of my other stories too! I have a ton that all without love stuff… D:

'Kay! I shuddup now!


	4. Chapter 4

Roy and Ed entered the little flower shop, a lady with brown hair walked up them, "Hello? May I help you?" She asked.

"Oh, hey Gracia!" Ed said, waving to the older lady, "Maes sent us to talk to you! Have you heard him say anything about a—" Gracia cut Ed off.

"Hold on a second, Edward! Who's your friend? Is this a friend of your fathers?" She asked more toward Roy than Ed.

Roy held out a hand, "Col…er…Roy Mustang. Nice to meet you." He introduced himself, almost forgetting to leave off the 'colonel' part at the beginning.

Gracia put her hand out, "Well, it's nice to meet you!" She said cheerfully.

Roy smiled at her and whispered into her ear, so that the other patrons of the flower shop would not hear him. "Maes told us about a man in the mountains. We _have_ to talk to this man. He said you knew how to get there."

Ed stared at the two, quickly whispering back and forth. _Is he flirting!_ Ed thought angrily, "AFTER LAST NIGHT! HE'S FLIRTING WITH A DAMNED GIRL!" Ed said aloud, thinking he had thought it, but when Gracia and Roy stopped talking and stared at him, along with a few other people, his face turned as red as a tomato, he turned around, embarrassed, and said, "I, uh…GOTTA GO GET SOMETHING!" He yelled, running the other way.

Roy blushed a little bit as Gracia looked at him, "Roy…what happened last night? He's just a boy!"

"JUST TELL ME WHERE THE MAN IS! I'M ON AN IMPORTANT MISSION!" Roy yelled, inpatients coming on him in waves.

"Fine…my door is unlocked. It's in a dresser near the bookshelf in the living room. Goodness, you act like you're from the military…" She explained, turning to a plant and pouring some water onto it.

"I am. Just not here. Thanks for helping." Roy said quickly before running off to find Ed. He could still see Ed, a few blocks ahead, but at least he knew where he was headed.

After Roy got the paper, he opened it up and realized that the paper was covered in alchemic symbols and such. There was a small map at the top.

Roy folded the paper back up and put it into his pocket. He continued down the main strip of the city until he saw a small diner.

Roy sat next to Ed at the bar-area of the diner, "I figured you'd either be eating or sleeping…sometimes I really think you might be part cat, Fullmetal." Roy said, laughing lightly.

Ed turned his head slightly, food hanging from his mouth. He swallowed and said, "Food in this place is really weird…" He looked down at the plate, "Want some…?"

"I'm fine…but about earlier…I wasn't, uh, _flirting_, I was asking her about what Hughes said." Roy explained.

Ed blushed, "I figured that's what was going on…I don't know why I freaked out like that…I was just…I don't know…l-let's go, now…" Ed stood up and grabbed his jacket and started to leave. Roy stayed there, "I've already paid! We can leave now…"

Roy still didn't move.

Ed turned and stared at the older man, he walked up to him. "What's…what's wrong…?"

"That look in Gracia's eyes…that look as if…as if I was the bad guy…I know I'm in the military and I've killed people…but…that was a different look than I've seen before. "What happened last night?" She asked, "He's just a boy!" she yelled…and I…I just looked at her…Ed…is it wrong for us to be together? Not just because we're both men…but…our ages…your so much-"

Ed cut him off by pressing his lips to Roy's, which earned a few stares and gasps, and a couple fangirl-ish squeals. "Roy…I'm eighteen now. I'm an adult and I can be with who ever I want. And I like being with you."

Ed was somehow pulled into Roy's lap. They sat there, tongues dancing inside Ed's mouth until the clerk of the store interrupted, "Take it somewhere else, please. Away from my diner!" He yelled.

At this time, five girls popped up from behind trash cans and bushes, "NO!" They shouted in unison, before realizing the odd stares were now on them, then they disappeared back behind the bushes and trash cans.

Ed and Roy stared at where the odd girls were, stood up, and left. Making the girls let out a simultaneous, "AWW!

Once away from there, Ed asked Roy, "What did that paper say? The one you got from Gracia?"

"Well…looks like were headed to the mountains. She didn't know his name, that, or she doesn't want to tell me." Roy explained, taking the paper out, unfolding it and handing it to Ed.

Ed skimmed over the map, they were maybe a large city's length away, and it was all up hill. This would take days to get there…but he'd traveled further, so this was nothing.

Ed looked up at the mountains; it sort of looked a bit scary. He didn't see any conveniently placed trails going around the sides of the mountain, so how did they get up the mountain?

Maybe the man's house was at the bottom of the mountain…?

Roy looked ahead skeptically, "That doesn't look like fun, does it _Edward_?" The way he said 'Edward' was a bit on the sadistic side.

"Nn…no…" Ed mumbled as he stared up at the sun slowly setting behind the mountains. It turned the clouds into beautiful pink and purple cotton candy. "Maybe we should rest for the night?" Ed said, sitting down on a small patch of grass next to the road. They hadn't even gotten out of the city yet!

"That sounds good…" Roy said, sitting next to him. They sat in silence for a few moments before Roy pushed Ed onto his back and climbed on top of him, "Except…I'm not tired yet. We should," Roy bent down and licked Ed's neck, sending a shiver through the smaller boy's body, "stay up just a little longer. Doing," Roy started to grind with Ed a little, making Ed moan out, "adult things."

Ed clung to Roy, and said through hitched breathes, "Th-that sounds good…but…aren't we still on the side of the road in the mid-middle of town?" Ed's blush kept growing and growing as Roy ignored this obvious fact, and that people were staring, and that the five girls from before were back, and began to have butt sex with him on the side of the road. You know, until the cops came, good thing Ed was fast, and his embarrassment pretty much fueled him on, as he ran out of the city, only thing he was able grab to cloth himself before he ran was his coat.

Ed ran down the paved road until it turned to gravel, he switched to running in the grass. He turned back and didn't see Roy, _What were they going to charge them of, anyway? Well…probably public nudity or something…_ Ed thought as the figured he was far enough away from the city to stop running. In fact, he was at the bottom of the mountain. No houses, but there was a run down mining tunnel. Ed looked through the some broken boards in the opening as he wrapped his arms around himself to keep the coat on. There was an abnormally blue light inside, it was there for a moment then disappeared.

_ALCHEMY!_ Ed started to brake the boards down and began to run through the tunnel, trying not to shout out his pain as he stepped on nails or sharp rocks with his real foot. He followed the tunnel maybe a quarter of a mile before he found a large metal circle on the floor. No doubt an alchemic symbol drawn in the middle. What did all this mean…?

About this time, he heard scattered foot steps a far ways away, he heard wood braking and someone coming closer and closer. He had figured it was Roy when the black haired man caught up, Roy was able to get all his clothing on, Ed noted to himself. Although, even after Roy stopped running, the foot steps continued. Ed felt like someone was staring at him, he thought he saw a figure disappear back behind some wood piled up near the walls.

Roy looked at the metal floor, "Alchemy?" He asked, "You said it didn't exist here…"

"I-I know…in most places it doesn't…it did when I had to get out of this world…and now this…I just…I'm not sure anymore…Roy, I'm starting to think were never really going home…"

Roy took Ed in his arms and let him rest his head on his chest.

The floor shook and began to rise upward. Ed and Roy looked around surprised, it was like an elevator.

* * *

A/N: Well…I got a lot of writers block on this chapter… :/

Also this chapter calls for some news! XD

First, because people keep asking for M chapters, I will write a sequel story when I finish with a collection of all the smut times, or in other words, the deleted scenes (that I really didn't wanna delete…D:) But I didn't want this story to be a smut filled story…so…yeah…

Second, I would love to thank you all for your support in reading this story! You guys are all so nice! ^^

Third, because I am very, very, very bad at just letting a story happen, I have already decided everything that will happen in this story, including the majority of last chapter…-^.^-' So the chapters will hopefully come out a lot faster than normal!

Forth, I would like to share with my loving readers a scene I took out of this chapter for the incredible OOC ness and the incredible randomness…and well…it just didn't fit…XD But it was there!

I now present, Out Of Control and Out Of Character! XP

* * *

Roy and Ed were walking through the main strip of town after talking to Gracia.

Roy looked down at their feet, then back at Ed. He linked arms with the boy and began to skip. "WERE OFF TO SEE THE WIZARD! THE WONDERFUL WIZARD OF OZ!" He sang.

Ed stopped, "What are you doing?

"Making the long walk more enjoyable..."

"No, you're not...your being out of character..." Ed said, hands on his hips.

"AM NOT! THIS IS NORMAL FOR ME!" Roy insisted.

Ed looked up at the sky, "HEY! AUTHOR! MAKE HIM MORE IN CHARACTER!"

At this point, Roy began to spin like a ballerina.

Ed sighed, and facepalmed, "DOES THE WIZARD OF OZ EVEN _EXIST_ IN AMSTRIS! WHAT ABOUT HERE IN WHATEVER THIS WORLD IS! IF SO, HAS IT EVEN BEEN WRITEN YET! THINK THINGS THROUGH BEFORE YOU WRITE ABOUT THEM, DAMNIT!"

At this point in time, I fell from the sky and began to sob and cry, "I'M SORRY! I JUST GOT CAUGHT UP IN WRITING AND-"

"NO EXCUSES! YOU'VE MADE MY BOYFRIEND ACT LIKE A TOTAL IDIOT! I'M LEAVING THE STORY!" Ed yelled as he through down his script, which had been rolled up under his sleeve, and stomped away.

I sighed, "There..." I spoke to Roy, "He's sad, now go comfort him..."

Roy stopped spinning and looked at me, "He's not sad, he's actually pretty ma-"

"I AM THE AUTHOR AND THE DEMANDING FANGIRL NOW GO FUCK YOUR BOYFRIEND AND LET ME WATCH!" I screamed at the black haired man.

Roy chases after Ed. They fucked, and I watched.

* * *

Oh dear lord, does anyone know what was written there! XD That story is posted up by itself on fanfiction, but seeing as it was originally part of this story, I thought it couldn't hurt to just add it into the author's note! If anyone read it when I had this story up by itself, as it's own story, it was altered for that so it could be understood by people not reading this story, but this was the original way it was written!

Well, these author's notes were really long this time, so I'll talk to you guys later! Please review and favorite and maybe subscribe! ^^

'Kay! I shuddup now!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

The metal plate rose higher, and higher. Ed looked around, he looked up and for the first time realized he couldn't see the roof, it was just black. Like it went on forever. Ed looked around, still clinging to Roy, he asked, "Where is this thing taking us!"

Roy didn't answer he only shook his head and held Ed closer.

Ed blushed, he hated being comforted. He hated it a lot. But he was sad, and scared, and worried, and it was good to know the Colonel was there for him, "Hey, Roy?"

"Yes, Fullmetal?" Roy asked, looking down at Ed.

The blonde blushed dark red, he opened his mouth to speak, but all he could say was, "I lo-…uh…I think it's a about to stop…the floor, moving, I mean…" He answered, chickening out.

"Hmm…" Roy said a few moments later when it jerked to a stop, not expecting it, Roy fell to the ground, Ed falling on top of him. Bright lights went off around the room and the two realized they were in what looked to be a living room. Ed crawled off Roy and stood up, hugging his coat around himself. To the left was an old couch, a boring pattern with dull colors and what looked to be dog or cat scratches all over it.

They could see another room, looked to be a kitchen, complete with a kitchen table, refrigerator, sink, and all the normal kitchen things.

Roy stood up, "Well…what do we do now, since you're the expert on this other world."

Ed looked around, not looking at Roy, "I'm not sure…I guess…we find who ever lives here…this must be the place were that guy that Hughes was talking about lives…"

Roy nodded and ducked into the kitchen, "Ed. I think you'd better come take a look at this."

One of the kitchen walls was covered in alchemic symbols; papers were tacked and taped to the walls, more papers scattered the floor and kitchen table.

Ed put down the thing he was looking at and came to Roy's side. The two stared at the wall, "Wow…who ever lives here's pretty smart, huh?" Ed asked, smiling cheesily.

"Either really smart…or incredibly stupid. Let's go, Fullmetal." Roy said, finding a set of small, slim stairs that led into the ground.

Ed followed after, "You know, you should really stop calling me 'Fullmetal'. My names Ed; and I think we're far enough in this relationship for you to call me that…" the younger said as they continued down the stairs.

"Uh-huh…sure…" Roy said as they came to ground level, they had ended up at a long corridor. Thousands of rows of doors lined the hallway.

Ed looked down. _Nice answer…_,he thought to himself before trying to open a door, except when his hand reached for the knob, there was nothing. Like an illusion; nothing to back it up. "Roy…"

"I know…there's something not right around here…" Roy said as he reached for a knob, which like all the others, wasn't there. "Someone's hiding something."

Ed nodded as he continued down the hall. Every door they got to was like all the others.

When they got to the end of the hall, there was one door left. Roy reached out a hand to open it, "If this isn't it…then…I don't know where we go next…" He said.

When his hand got close to the knob, he saw it was just like all the others. "Were stuck, Edward…"

"IF THERE'S NO DOOR, I'LL MAKE ONE!" Ed said, quoting himself, and pushing his hands together.

"Ah…Edward…" Roy interjected.

Ed pushed his hands to the wall, and nothing happened. He sighed, "Damnit…"

"No alchemy, remember?"

"Who cares about alchemy? I'll still make my own door…" Ed said as he started to get frustrated and began to kick and hit the wall. It was helping much.

Roy pulled Ed back and the two fell on the ground, Ed sitting on Roy's lap. Roy's arms wrapped around Ed, "Don't hurt yourself…"

"I'M NOT JUST GONNA—"

The wall in front of them started to break open, into the shape of a door. A _hidden_ door.

Ed's mouth fell open. Roy acted as if he figured something along those lines would happen pretty soon.

A man with shining glasses stood in the newly-made door way.

"TUCKER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Ed yelled as he jumped out of Roy's arms and pointed a finger at the man.

"I could ask you the same thing…why are you in my laboratory?" Shou asked in a whispery voice as he looked back and forth from Ed to Roy and gestured into the room behind him, which was probably his laboratory.

"What are you hiding, Tucker?" Roy asked in a hostile voice, standing and taking a step forward in front of Ed.

Ed pouted, he could protect himself…

Shou took a step back, "Let's not do anything violent. I'm merely studying…you may come in and take a look around, just as long as your quiet. My wife is very sick and my daughter is asleep."

"Nice place you got here…how many people have you killed you get this rich?" Ed asked as he picked up a shiny object.

The three had made their way back up the small stair case and back in to the living room.

Roy glared at Ed before looking back to Shou, "He's kidding."

Shou smiled lightly, "So…why have you two come here? Or did you just end up in my lab by chance?"

"Actually," Roy said, walking closer to Shou, "our friend Maes Hughes told us to come and see you. He said you have been practicing a kind of magic that may be of some help for us…have you ever heard of 'alchemy'?"

Shou didn't move or say anything. Ed accompanied Roy, "Come on, we don't have long to wait. There's a portal connecting our worlds, and we gotta get it closed so we can go _home!_ Now** chop, chop!**"

Shou cleared his throat, "Well…actually, I've been studying alchemy for a while now. Trying to make it work.

A few months back, an odd woman came here, just as you did. She asked me to help her with a huge project that would ultimately save all of Germany, and possibly the world. I agreed, but after talking with my wife, I left to go tell her I had changed my mind; that I could not help her. This was the time when my wife got sick. Plus, I couldn't leave my daughter, Nina, alone, she's still very young.

When I went to tell the lady the change of plans, before I got to tell her anything, I was swapped with paperwork. There were lots of odd charts and mythical sounding legends. It all seemed so unreal, but she said it would work. I kept reading over the pages, and the more I read, the more it made sense. The more…interesting it sounded. I wanted to try. I wanted to be able to do alchemy.

So when I was allowed to leave, I was supposed to give the papers back, but I didn't. I took them and ran. I yelled back at her that I was quitting, I'm not sure, but I believe she called me a 'son of a bitch' and threw something at me. Gave me quite a big bump on my head." Shou reached back and patted the back of his head, "My wife told me to go give it back, but I told her this could help her. I can fix my wife now. With out alchemy she will die. We moved here, inside this mountain-house, that I created with alchemy, so no one would find out about what I was studying. Now some people know, like you guys. I was afraid someone would try to steal my work. You're not going to take it, are you?" Shou asked in probably the most innocent sounding voice a man his age could handle.

Ed and Roy looked at each other, Ed started to speak, "Human transmutation probably isn't a very good idea…"

"We aren't going to take your alchemy," Roy promised as Ed sent him a thoughtful glance, "but you will help us, won't you?"

"I…I'm not sure…I'll give you my answer tomorrow. You can both stay here tonight. There are two guest bedrooms in the back, down that way." Shou pointed down a short hallway, about five doors, "I'll see you tomorrow. I have to tell my wife we visitors."

Ed and Roy sent fleeting glances as they walked to their rooms. When Shou was gone, Roy kissed Ed on the forehead, "Good night," he said before opening one of the doors and entering in. Roy's room was pretty simple, boring bed, boring wallpaper, empty dresser, and no windows. They _were_ inside of a mountain after all.

Ed's room wasn't much different.

Ed sat on his bed and kicked off his shoes, he started to take off his coat when he remembered that was all he was wearing. He curled up under the blanket, and stared at the wall for a moment. Since this thing with Roy had started, this would be their first night apart. Ed felt so…alone. He closed his eyes and sighed and slowly drifted off into sleep.

Ed awoke a few hours later; the room was freezing cold; he looked down and realized he had kicked the blanket off. He started to pick them up when he got a dry feeling in his mouth. He blinked a few times and started out of his room. He walked as quiet as possible through the small underground (I guess you could call this underground…?) house. He found what he guessed was the kitchen, he opened the fridge; _I guess I'll just help myself…_ He thought as he picked through the fridge, "…what is with every house can ONLY have MILK to drink? They can never have any _water_ or some _tea_ or something OTHER THAN MILK!" Ed ranted to himself quietly before just closing the fridge, sliding down it, and sitting on the floor; he sighed heavily and looked down at the floor.

"Can't sleep either?"

"Wha?" Ed looked up to notice Roy sitting on a couch and sipping on a cup of, presumably, milk.

"You can stay in _my_ room if your _lonely_, Fullmetal. You know I don't _mind at all_." Roy cooed as he sat the drink down and walked slowly over to Ed. He came behind the shorter of the two and wrapped his arms around him; he whispered the last three words before his tongue flicked out and licked Ed's neck.

Ed shivered and blushed, "I…uh…wasn't exactly _lonely_…but I would…uh…rather stay in your room…mine's really cold…"

Roy smiled and said, "Well…we'd better go now. We've got a long day tomorrow." Roy grabbed Ed's hand and started to pull him into Roy's room.

Although, they didn't exactly go to sleep right away…you can guess what happened until around six in the morning. Which, by the way, around six in the morning was when Nina woke up for school, so she had quite a little treat next door.

~Chapter End~

A/N:

Finally I finished this chapter! I knew for soooo loooong basically what would happen in this chapter, I was just too…ah…_lazy_, I guess, to just sit down and actually write on any stories! ^^

Please review and tell me how it's going so far~! If there's anything, anything at all, that I need to fix, please tell me! CX

Much thanks to all my readers~! XD

~~~MESSAGE TO ALL MY FELLOW YAOI OBSESSED PERVERTS~~~

I've been getting a few reviews asking for 'M' rated chapters…and as much as I would really, really, REALLY love to write some, I wanted to keep this as a 'T' rated story…but! I do have the first chapter of the 'Deleted Scenes' story up now! ^^ With all the 'deleted' smex scenes from this story! It is called: "C.O.S. Deleted Scenes", if anyone is interested! The chapters go in order with these chapters, picking up right were these leave off! ^^

'Kay! I shuddup now!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Ed woke up like he had the day before, snuggled with the Colonel and very, very tired. Roy's eyes were still closed.

"Oh…I guess he's still asleep…" Ed said quietly as he closed his eyes.

"No," Roy said, eyes still closed, he opened one and looked at Ed, "I woke up hours ago…I just wanted to keep holding you."

Ed blushed deep red and hid his face in the blankets.

Their bedroom door opened. Shou looked at the two curiously.

"Hey." Roy said casually, "We figured the less room we took up, the better." He said pulling Ed close.

Ed looked at Shou, he would be incredibly embarrassed, but he was having fun knowing that Shou was incredibly freaked out, "Yeah…so…have you made up your mind? About going I mean?" Ed turned his attention to Roy and leaned up and kissed his cheek.

In all truth, Shou really didn't care if the two were together. He only cared if they 'did it' in one of his bed's. And he could tell they had. The clothes spread across the floor, the odd sounds that could be heard all through the house the night before, and the intense blush and wide eyes Nina had when she left for school that day.

"Ah…I'm not going. Sorry." Shou said in his normal whispery voice and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Ed and Roy looked at each other. This wasn't good.

"BUT WHY NOT!" Ed yelled while he, Roy, and Shou sat at the kitchen table. They all had a small plate of food, but no one ate it. Roy and Ed had been trying to explain the situation to Shou for about ten minutes now, but he didn't understand it. That, or he, just didn't want to believe that alchemy was real, just not for him.

Shou sighed, "I need to take care of my wife."

"BUT IF YOU DON'T HELP US, SHE'LL DIE!" Ed yelled again.

Shou looked up, startled. "What do you mean? If I stay here, I'll be able to use my alchemy to save her."

"Shou…I don't think you'll be able to use your alchemy in this world…it's like we've been saying. It's not possible here."

"B-but…but didn't you say that they used alchemy to open a portal connecting our worlds…?" Shou offered.

"We didn't say 'alchemy'," Ed corrected, "we just said they used some kind of magic. Maybe something that exists here in place of alchemy. We don't know for sure, were not from here."

"B-but…"

Ed sighed and laid his head down on the table, "I'm gonna take a nap, you explain it, Roy…"

Roy glanced at Ed and smiled slightly, "Shou…we need you to do as we say and help us. You're the only one who can. If you help us, we'll do something, anything, to help your wife, please…"

"She needs a heart transplant. Can you do that? Can you fix my wife's heart?" Shou challenged.

"Tucker, you know very well that I am not a doctor."

"No, actually I didn't know _what_ you did exactly…other than being in the military…"

"Well…you know now. But anyway, I can at least give you some money to get her the surgery, right?" Roy said hopefully.

"You said earlier that you barely had enough money for the two of you to stay in a one bed hotel for one night." Shou shot back.

"Ah…good point…well…I'll figure out some way to get your wife well. I'll promise you that much. Sound good? Well that's too bad if it doesn't, 'cause your coming with us now." Roy decided in about a minutes notice, he put a hand on Ed's head and ruffled his hair, "Wake up. We're leaving now. Tucker has decided to come with us!"

Ed looked up, "You will?" He asked toward Shou.

"…well…if you'll help my wife, I guess so…"

"ALRIGHT!" Ed said jumping up, "We've gotta lot of stuff to do today! Let's get a move on!" Ed all but ran to the elevator-thing.

Roy and Shou were behind him, only a little slower. Roy looked at Ed lovingly, "Isn't he great?" He asked Shou.

"Uh…you can keep him…"

"Who said I would give him to you?"

Ed sneezed.

The trio was about half way back into town.

"We've been walking for hours…" Ed complained.

"It's only been," Roy looked at his wrist, saw he had no watch, and made up a time, "about twenty minutes. Stop complaining."

Ed sighed dramatically, but he still had some tricks up his sleeves. Being the 'uke' of a couple did have its advantages. He turned and looked at Roy, "But Colonelllll~! Can't we just rest for one~ minute~…?" He said as he tried to hold hands with Roy.

"You're a bad actor." Roy said, although he didn't let go of Ed's hand, he actually gave it a slight squeeze. "I can see the buildings coming into view. We're almost there."

Ed sighed and looked down, oh well. He'd walked farther. He was probably just tired because of last night. Ever since he'd been with the colonel they'd done 'it' maybe four times, and he was still pretty warn out.

Shou spoke for the first time since they had left his mountain-house-thing, "What exactly do you guys need me to do?"

"If you can do alchemy like you say you can, we need you to close the portal behind us." Roy explained.

Ed yawned, "And possibly do a little building destroying."

Shou nodded.

Roy, Ed, and Shou had gotten to town now and were coming across the hospital. "Wait here." Roy said to the other two as he entered the building. He took the steps to the third floor and walked straight to the fourth room on the right. Hughes' old room. Just as he had figured, empty. He sighed, he was glad his friend wasn't in the hospital anymore.

A doctor entered the room behind Roy, "Can I help you sir?"

Roy turned to look at the man, he looked _so_ familiar, but he didn't know where from, "Well…I'm not really sure if you can or not. Do you know Shou Tucker?"

"Why…yes. Yes I do. Is there something wrong?" The man asked, worried.

"Actually…it's his wife. She's having some kind of heart problem, I'm not sure of all the details, but she needs a transplant, and—"

The man smiled, "Don't say anything else. I would certainly do the transplant. It will cost a lot, though…"

"That's the thing…he can't afford it…" Roy said solemnly.

"Well…you're a grown man; you should know that I can't just do it for free…" The man explained to Roy.

"Why not?"

The man turned around slightly to see Ed standing in the door way.

"Well, because—"

"A woman is dying, and you can't do anything because they don't have enough money. They have a daughter and life just like you."

"That may be the case, but—"

"Well it is the case, and your just not going to do a damned thing, are you!" Ed yelled, which caught the attention of a few people in the hall way.

Roy started toward Ed, "Now…calm down, Edward…"

"NO! Do you want that girl to go through life with out a mother! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT'S LIKE," The man turned around all the way to look Ed deep in the eyes, "…Doctor Marcoh?"

"Well…" By now a lot of people had come to stare into the room and the three. "A-ah…I guess…that…if there is no one else that needs a brain transplant…" Marcoh looked around the room awkwardly, "Then I guess…it couldn't hurt…"

Ed smiled. "Tucker's in front of the hospital waiting." He grabbed Marcoh's sleeve, "Your coming with us."

Roy smiled awkwardly at Marcoh.

"Rather…pushing…little guy, isn't he?" Marcoh asked to Roy.

"…I am not little…" Ed mumbled under his breath as the three went down the hall, people still staring at them.

Marcoh laughed lightly. Roy glanced at the ground, "You're lucky…he doesn't hit _you_…"

The three left the hospital and met up with Shou. The two older men said hello to each other and they started walking again.

"So what are we doing?" Marcoh asked.

"Saving the world." Ed answered easily.

"No, really."

"You got me!" Ed said smiling, "Were saving _two_ worlds!"

Marcoh sighed and looked down. This was getting him no where.

They could see the building that started everything coming into view ahead. Hopefully this would clear everything up. For everyone.

~Chapter End~

A/N:

Well I finished another chapter! XD And the last one should be up pretty much right after I upload this one…since _someone_ +points to self+ had to write the last chapter first! CX

I hope this stories turning out good so far! I'm kinda starting to think now that adding in so many extra characters (AKA: Tucker's wife and Marcoh) wasn't such a good idea…but now I'm not quite sure if I feel like rewriting the majority of this story just to fix it…DX

Please review and tell me what you think…mostly about the above statement!

'Kay! I shuddup now!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6 – Last Chapter

Ed, Roy, Shou, and Marcoh entered the building. The went under a few arch ways and entered the ball room that held the portal.

Only the portal was smaller.

"The portal..." Ed said, staring at the small hole, "...it's...shrunk..."

"I'd say we have five minutes to get through it before it closes...for good, hopefully..." Roy said, also staring.

Ed was silent for a moment before putting his hands on his hips and all but screaming at Roy, "YOU MEAN WE WALKED AROUND THIS WHOLE GODDAMNED CITY WHEN WE COULD'VE JUST WAITED FOR IT TO CLOSE BY ITSELF!"

Roy scratched the back of his head, "So it seems..." Shou said quietly, "I need to go back to Nina...as you know, her mother is very sick and Nina can't take care of her by herself for too long. She's a teenager now and has friends and a life," he smiled, "...what I am going to do with her?" He laughed, "Have a safe trip back, I'll come and check on this place every now and then to see if it's-"

"No." Ed interrupted, "Burn this place. Burn it down to the ground. Too many innocent people have died...including my father. Just burn it and forget this ever happened. Have a good life Tucker, you're a better man in this world..." Ed looked Shou in the eyes as he said this, he looked at Marcoh, "I wish I could say the same for you, Dr. Marcoh." Ed said looking the older man in the eyes before he ran underneath the portal and looked for something to transmute. He found the old Al look-a-likes and made a stair case to the ceiling, "COME ON, MUSTANG! THIS THING WON'T HOLD LONG!" Ed yelled, running up the stairs, skipping two or three occasionally. _Gotta get home...gotta check on Winry...gotta see Al..._ Ed thought as he hurried up, up, up.

At Ed's call, Roy said goodbye to Tucker and Marcoh and started up the stairs, also skipping a few. He traveled to another universe, closed a portal to protect both worlds, and he'd probably still have a stack of paper work bigger than Armstrong's muscles...

Ed got to the top and reached a hand up to grab onto the ceiling, he felt his hand hit dirt on the other side and knew he was back at Leor. Ed pulled himself up further, he saw Roy reach where he was, Ed smiled and offered him a hand, Ed pulled Roy through the whole and the two looked around a place that was familiar, but different. It was Leor alright, but...somehow it was different...the wreckage was gone and the houses were cleaned up and-

"WELCOME TO THE NEW CITY OF LEOR! GOOD TO HAVE YOU TWO BACK!" Armstrong gushed, pulling Ed and Roy into a tight hug, "WE THOUGHT YOU'D NEVER MAKE IT BACK~!" He said; small tears escaping his eyes.

Winry came out from behind Armstrong, she hugged Ed. Ed was a little shocked, not used to being in close contact with someone other than the Colonel, who was currently facepalming and laughing at Ed. When Winry pulled away, all Ed saw was black as he was hit, yet again, with that _stupid_ wrench of her's. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? YOU'VE BEEN GONE FOR SO LONG! IT'S BEEN ABOUT A YEAR HERE, YOU KNOW! WHILE YOU WERE GONE, ALPHONSE EVEN ASKED ME TO MARRY HIM, SO IT'S YOUR LOSS!" Winry screamed at Ed who lay on the dirt ground.

Al appeared from behind a building or something, scratching the back of his head, "...sorry brother..." Al said as he took Winry away from Ed, "Stop hitting him...he's gonna get a concussion one day, you know..." He tried to scold, but it was too cute sounding in his quiet little voice for anyone to take seriously.

"Ah, it's okay, Al, Winry...I've actually...found someone myself...I'm not sure how you guys will take this but me and-" Ed started, but was interrupted by Armstrong.

"OH! YOU'VE FOUND SOMEONE TO LOVE~! THAT'S SO GREAT, YOUNG EDWARD! I'M SURE YOU TWO WILL HAVE A GREAT LIFE!" Armstrong said happily as he took Edward into a big hug.

Roy pulled Armstrong off, "Major...how about you show me what you've done with the city...?" He asked, trying to get him to leave.

"OH! OF COURSE!" He said, taking Roy away. Roy gave Ed one of those 'you owe me one' looks. Ed was pretty sure he knew what Roy would want in return...

Winry looked at Ed, "As you were saying...?" She asked politely, holding hands with Al.

"Oh, yeah...uh...I'm not sure how you guys will take this but me and the Colonel are dating..." Ed explained, quickly and quietly, he blushed profusely.

Al looked shocked, "BROTHER! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE—" Winry cut him off.

Winry looked ecstatic. "YOU'RE DATING THE COLONEL! THAT'S GREAT NEWS, EDWARD! I WON'T TELL GRANDMA, BUT YOU GOTTA PROMISE ME ONE THING!"

Ed was a little worried when she whispered in his ear. _Please don't be a fangirl! PLEASE DON'T BE A FANGIRL!_ He thought. When she pulled away from his ear, he stared at the ground, "...fangirl..." He muttered too quietly for anyone to catch.

"What was that about, Winry?" Al asked Winry.

"Oh, nothing, Alphonse...let's go find the Major...get him to leave Roy alone, okay?" Winry asked, pulling Al away.

"Oh...okay! Bye big brother!" Al said as he left with Winry.

"All these years, and he hasn't grown out of calling me that..." Ed smiled and muttered to himself quietly and sat on a bench. He jumped when he noticed the arm rests were shaped like Armstrong's arms. The backboard had a carved picture of his face on it... Ed sighed, "Maybe this city was better back when Cornello ran the place...?" He asked aloud.

"I couldn't agree more." Roy said, laughing as he approached the Bench of Armstrong-ness and sat next to Ed. "Now...about getting Armstrong to leave you alone...?"

"I know...I know..." Ed muttered, blushing.

"Now. Right now. On this bench."

Ed's blush took over his face, "WHAT! I AM NOT GOING TO DO THAT RIGHT NOW!"

"HEY MAAAAAJOOOOOR! ED NEEDS TO TELL YOU MORE ABOUT-"

"Shesh..." Ed said, slapping a hand over Roy's mouth, he could be pretty childish at times. "...okay...okay...right now...on this bench..." Ed averted his eyes as he began to take off his coat.

_Maybe having alternate universes are good_? Roy thought. _Would we have been doing this right now, had that not happened, Fullmetal? Would we be together like we are now if that had turned out differently? Would your brother have gone with you? What if you had gone alone?_ Roy continued thinking as Ed striped, blushing immensely, _I'm glad I joined the Military..._ Roy thought as he pushed Ed back onto the bench and began to kiss him all over, "I love you, Edward. I love you."

Ed blushed as he kissed back, "I love you too, Roy..."

A/N:

Well...that's the end! But, like I said before, I am planning on making a second story, not exactly a sequel or anything, but more like a deleted scenes story for all my smut fans! :3 Yes, it will include the one at the very end, so people who read that one will have a bit of an alternate ending! XP

Well...I'm very happy I was able to make this very sad movie ending into more of a 'and they lived happily ever after' type story!

Yeah...uh...a little bit of Al/Winry and suggested Ed/Winry...not a big fan of those pairings, but they were just sort of...needed? I guess...? Oh well...

You know what? I love writing Armstrong. And I want a bench like that...really...really...BAD. XD

Well, I hope you read some of my other stories and you review this one!

'Kay! I shuddup now!


End file.
